


Eighth Next Steps

by darkkwater



Series: First Kiss [8]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: Don tries to ready himself for what might be expected to follow a kiss, but Ian has a different breakthrough in mind.





	

**Eighth Next Steps-**

Ian's fingers brushed Don's hair. "I like your hair long." 

Shivers went over Don's skin, but he managed, "I'm glad you're growing yours back out from prison short." 

"What do we do now?" Ian's hand came to rest on Don's neck. 

Don's mouth went dry. "You mean…" His chest felt tight. His pulse was pounding in his ears. "You mean… the bedroom?" 

There was a long, tense pause. 

Ian finally said, his voice unsteady, "Sorry, Eppes, don't think I'm ready for that yet." 

Don blew out a huge breath. "Oh, thank God." 

Ian gave a surprised laugh. 

"Hey, I just had my first guy kiss," Don said, flushing. "I think that's enough for today." 

Ian smiled. "No more kissing?" 

"I didn't say that…" Don leaned forward and kissed him, enjoying Ian's hand on his neck. The rest of it could wait. There was no rush and there was a lot to be said for just kissing. 

After a while, Don said, "How about some beer and the game?" 

"What game?" Ian's hand had returned to Don's knee and Don had dared to put his own hand on Ian's knee. 

"There's bound to be some game on." 

Ian grinned. "Sounds like a deal." 

  

Don was yawning over his second beer. It had been a long day working on Ian's case, but he didn't want Ian to go. 

Ian asked hesitantly, "Can I sleep on your couch?" 

"Sure. But…I have a big bed. Just sleeping." 

Ian shook his head. "I can't tell you how long it's been since I willingly slept without a reinforced door or twenty square miles between me and the nearest human." 

Don looked at his bedroom door. "Not reinforced." 

"No," Ian agreed. 

Warmed at this sign of trust, Don said, "No luxury sleeping bags. Will a blanket do?" 


End file.
